1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to security means for workers' heads and to headsets applicable to users' ears.
More particularly, it relates to an extensive mobility helmet headset and a helmet which includes said headset which can be properly applied to the user's ear or can be fully folded against the side wall of the helmet.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,785 and 4,944,361 disclose headsets for helmets which, despite having certain mobility particularly towards the bottom part of the mouth of the helmet, lack extensive mobility so as to be folded against the side walls of the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,512 discloses a helmet the headsets of which are remarkable due to their rotation capacity between the bottom part and the top part of said helmet. However, it lacks folding and unfolding capacity between the top and bottom end positions.
In short, numerous headsets applicable to security helmets, which can be positionally adjusted, are known. However, most conventional headsets have mounting and/or adjustment means which greatly limit their mobility.
In general, movements are short and are used for partial turns or to keep the earcups away from the user's ear.